


The Morph

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU: Estrid stays on earth, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Marco has more problems than just of the romantic type. Visser Three has gone missing and it's up to him and the rest of the animorphs to find out what had happened before Visser One takes over the Earth invasion.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Marco.    
  
Nothing else, no last name. At least one you don’t need to know.    
  
I’m just your average kid… well not really actually. Kind of a superhero without the invincibility. 

First of all I have the power to morph into any kind of animal or person really. We were given the power by a dying andalite War-Prince in order to fight a parasitic alien species called yeerks. 

What are the yeerks?   
  
Well they’re a parasitic alien race, like I said, that crawls into the ears of its victims and take control of their body via the brain. That’s not the only thing that happens. They can completely act like you. No one, not even your family, would know that you’re being controlled by one. You can’t scream for help, the yeerk has total control over you.   
  
Second of all I am part of a group called the ‘Animorphs’ that fight the yeerks. There’s seven of us, four humans and two aliens. Well three humans if you count Tobias being a nothlit but really, he’s still human on the inside, right?   
  
One of the aliens of the group, embarrassingly enough, is actually a crush of mine. Estrid is her name and well… It’s been hard keeping my feelings in around her. She seems to really like me but as a  _ friend.  _ She even says that she wanted me to take an andalite morph so that she could teach me to fight like a real andalite. I’m not sure how I would feel about that but… it sounds fun.   
  
But anyway, me and Estrid were at the library today looking to send an email to a new acquaintance. Gafinilan was his name and he was well… dying to be honest. Mertil even asked us to stay away for now. But Estrid pushed me to bring her to the library so that she could get into contact with them for whatever reason. I don’t even know why she wanted to.

<This technology is woefully primitive.> Estrid sighed in thought-speak then leaned back in her chair as the library’s computer loads up AOL online. She lightly taps her fingers on the keyboard before clicking around the screen a few times.    
  
“Hey! Hey! You’re just going to make it take longer doing that!” I grabbed the mouse from her. Man didn’t she know the rules of the computer?   
  
“If that is true then I was incorrect in my assumption of your technology… it is worse than I had thought.” She snatches the mouse back from me.

Estrid leans forward as the login pops up. She lets out a grunt before moving the mouse around, muttering about the speed of it. 

She then enters in her own private login as she continues to grumble about building her own computer.    
  
“So I managed to get ‘Professor McClellan’s’ email address.” I held up a paper, waving it in front of her. I nearly jumped as she snags it from me before putting it down on the table. She looks at me from the corner of her eye, almost like she was ticked at me or something.    
  
“Jeez, what’s up with you today?” I muttered, leaning on the back of her chair.    
  
“Ax has been rather hormonal lately and has been trying to fight me or get me alone with him.Or catching me at the river then ‘playfully’ tripping me into it with his tail. Or perhaps he tries to race me across while we eat and slashes my haunch.” Estrid begins typing LOUDLY into the ‘to’ box while gritting her teeth slightly. “He’s an upstart young warrior that needs to learn to control himself. If I must control myself during my own  _ ushla _ then he must do so as well!”   
  
I noticed that her typing was getting louder which made me flinch a bit. Man leave them alone for a few days and they’re either at each other’s throats or somehow not able to separate from the hip. Were andalites really this moody?    
  
“So wait, is Ax PMSing or something?” I leaned in close to her when I noticed someone looking at us, annoyed. I had no freaking idea what an  _ ushla  _ was but Ax acting moody was a new one. There had to be something up with him.

“PMSing?” Estrid echoed, looking at me questioningly. 

“Yeah like he’s super moody or something. It’s a girl thing for us humans ya know.”    
  
Much to my surprise she laughs, covering up her mouth to muffle it after someone glares at us. She leans over the keyboard then shakes her head slowly. Her shoulders were shaking pretty hard still as she tried to keep herself from laughing.   
  
“Yes, I do believe he is PMSing.” She snickers, typing again like nothing happened. Oh man, he must’ve really ticked her off if she was dissing him like that.    
  
“Now, I shall send this to him and hopefully get a response back soon.” She clicks ‘send’ then logs out of her account. With a loud huff, she gets to her feet stretching.    
  
“Marco, I would enjoy it if we take the long way home. I do think that Tobias must be keeping him rather occupied while we are gone. So hopefully he won’t be missing me too much.” She grits her teeth again as her hands ball up into fists. She then stalks past me, heading for the door.    
  
“Uh… alright.” Yeah I wasn’t going to argue with a pissed off andalite. But something about Ax fighting with her definitely ticked me off. Why the hell would he be fighting her? Don’t andalites like… not hit girls or is it just free game?

As we walked out of the library, Estrid fixed her bag over her hip then looks around. She sighs heavily before slowly stepping down the stairs.    
  
“So what’s an  _ ushla _ by the way?” I jumped off the last few stairs and landed on the ground with a thunk. I looked up at her with a grin wondering if she had noticed.    
  
She was smiling a bit now but still looked ticked.    
  
“It is what you humans might refer to as a ‘mating’ cycle. A male or female andalite will reach the highest point in their reproductive cycle and start producing hormones that influence their actions. Males will become more aggressive, egotistical, and touch driven. Females become docile while also being attention seeking, especially attention of the male kind. The  _ ushla  _ lasts for two of your weeks but does coincide with their current mate’s cycle as well once they had performed the  _ hala’flu.” _

“Hawa’flew?”   
  
“ _ Hala’flu.  _ It is a deep bonding one experiences at the plateau of mating. It involves connecting one’s mind with their mate and forming a bond that can not be severed. Similar to Mertil and Gafinilan to be quite honest.”

Now I was starting to get it and that was weird.

“It can be done many times for most andalite males but females can only do it twice.” She crosses her arms over her chest, looking at me in the eyes. “It is a bond me and Aximili had not formed so our _ ushlas _ are not in-sync.”   
  
“So you guys gotta have sex and get off just so that you can become super telepathic?” Oh man, andalites are weird. Imagine just getting off and suddenly you can hear what your partner is thinking or something. That would be  _ freaky. _   
  
“Yes… even if you put it in such a crude way... that is what happens.” Estrid frowned at me.

“Alright great to know that Ax is pretty much a hormonal teenage guy ready to kick ass.” I laughed, wondering if he would try to kick my ass. Man that would be pretty terrifying.   
  
“Do not worry, I am sure he will not hurt you. You are his teammate after all.”    
  
I fell silent at her words wondering if that would even stop him. He was willing to fight with Estrid at the drop of a hat, what was stopping him from fighting with me, a squishy human boy?   
  
I kind of wanted to change the subject now.    
  
“So uh… why were you emailing Gafinilan? I thought neither of them wanted to uh… ya know be bothered by us?” Yeah this whole thing about her sneaking around and emailing those poor guys seemed suspicious.    
  
“I am attempting to get DNA from them so I may get a morph for you.” She replied simply, crossing her arms over her chest.    
  
“E-Excuse me?” I pull her to the side to let a woman by while leaning in close to her face. She blinked her eyes wide for a moment as her face turned bright red. I quickly pulled away when I noticed that I was leaning too close to her.    
  
“You said you were getting an  _ andalite _ morph for me?” I whispered to her.    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Alright but aren’t they both a bit old for me?” I pulled away, stunned. What made her decide to do that for me? “I mean, should I be around your guy’s age so it isn’t so… awkward?”   
  
“I will be procuring Aximili’s DNA as well. You can use his DNA telemeter to make sure you are within our age range.” She answered, fixing her sagging bag.    
  
“Just Ax’s? Not your’s too?” I followed after her as she starts walking again. 

“I have my reasons not to have you take my DNA.” She looked away from me, examining the beach in the distance. I did not miss that cute blush on her cheeks.    
  
“And what are those?” I prodded with a smile.    
  
“I do not feel comfortable with sharing my DNA with you.” Estrid quickly replied, avoiding my gaze completely now. “It is simply the thought of being acquired that has me unwilling. After all I will be vulnerable if I allow you to do so.”   
  
“O-Oh… Right.”   
  
“Now then, let’s go. Perhaps we can stop by cinnabon and purchase a cinnamon bun for Aximili. Perhaps he might calm down after eating.”    
  
I was glad she decided to change the subject. I was  _ not  _ going to prod her about it anymore considering she might have an answer I was afraid of.   
  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” I smiled, wrapping my arm over her shoulder, giving her friendly slap on the back. She smiled down at me but then looks away, her face turning bright red.    
  
Man she’s cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Estrid got a chance to demorph and morph, we caught the bus and headed home with several cinnamon bun boxes in tow. Ax was a bit more than thrilled to have some grub brought home by Estrid. He didn’t even wait until we were in the door to snatch one of the boxes before bouncing back into the room as he morphed.    
  
Once he was all nice and settled in, we dropped the bomb.   
  
“Efscuwse mwe?” Ax sputtered out through a mouthful of cinnamon bun. He chews rapidly before swallowing pretty loudly and with some choking.    
  
<Aximili, please do understand why I am doing this for him. I wis->   
  
“Yes, you had already explained that to me, but why would Mertil and Gafinilan agree to this? They had already told us to stay away. I am more than glad to do that for them. Infact-”   
  
<Because one is dying and the other is a vecol which makes you uncomfortable, so you do not wish to try to contact them at all. Do you realize that they are one of the few of us on this planet? Would it not be beneficial for all of us to be friendly with one another?> Estrid snaps at him.    
  
Ax drops his cinnamon bun back into the box with his teeth bared before getting to his feet. He stomps right on over to Estrid and shoves his face right in her’s. I took a step towards them afraid of what was probably about to happen.    
  
“You are making promises to him that we will likely not be able to keep.” He hisses almost  _ viciously  _ into her face.    
  
Estrid’s nostrils flared as she lets out a loud snort, ruffling Ax’s hair with her breath. <I intend to keep it Aximili. You underestimate what I am capable of.>   
  
“Right, very capable.” He pulls away before stomping back to his box. He gathers up the box of cinnamon buns before leaving the scoop, probably to eat the rest of them away from us.   
  
“Estrid?” I approached her when I noticed that she was trembling. She snaps her stalks to me before shuffling around to face me. She slowly walks over to me, making me stiffen up and my heart started to pound in preparation. 

But she didn’t really do anything. She just sighed at me, shaking her stalks slowly.

<Just go home for now, We shall go and see tomorrow if he had responded.> She brushes her fingers through her fur, her expression muted.

“You sure? I mean he’s-”   
  
<It’s okay I promise, he’ll just take some time. Perhaps once his  _ ushla  _ has come and gone he will be back to how he was.> She lightly pushes me towards the entrance of the scoop then pats my ear in what was a ‘kiss’ that andalites shared with friends.   
  
“If he’s still an ass just tell Tobias to come and get me or something. I don’t want you two fighting.” 

She averts her gaze then nods one of her stalks.    
  
<Of course. Good-bye Marco.>   
  
“Alright… bye…” I was already starting to morph my osprey morph. I really hoped that she was going to be okay alone with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

<Do you wish for a soda?> Mertil steps around the couch, his hands folded in front of himself. I noticed Estrid stiffening for a moment before she quickly shakes her head. I knew she wanted to have one but she probably figured that she would make a mess on their stark white couch.    
  
<Marco?> Mertil’s eyes curled into a smile at me.   
  
“Naw, but thanks.” I replied.    
  
<Not to be rude, but may we begin with the business you had alluded to in the letter you had sent me?> Gafinilan sits up from his spot on the floor, his body shaking. He looked like hell compared to the last time I saw him.    
  
<Sorry Gafinilan.  _ Hafasi’ai kulu na.> _ Mertil’s eyes curled into a smile. What the heck did he say? Was that andalite? Estrid seemed to stiffen in response but kept her face as straight as possible. They  _ had  _ said something that caused a reaction in her.   
  
<To be forward, I wish to take your DNA for Marco’s andalite morph. You are the only two other andalites besides Visser Three’s host.> Estrid was demorphing now. Mertil was starting to look uncomfortable as he watched her but Gafinilan’s eyes narrowed his eyes.    
  
Gafinilan’s eye stalks turned onto Mertil who looked back at him with his own, looking pretty confused. The two keep this up for a moment before they turned all four eyes on Estrid, who visibly flinched.    
  
<Why?> Mertil asked, looking at me with a stalk. <Why this human?>   
  
<I believe it would be a good morph for him to fight Visser Three.> She lifts her chin, though it was pretty obvious she was getting uneasy.    
  
<Wouldn’t your leader serve better for this purpose?> Gafinilan grunted, laying down against the pillow he was laying on before. Mertil was running his fingers nervously over a vase beside himself, his eyebrows furrowed. You could pretty much cut the tension with a knife.   
  
<I have watched him and have decided he is worthy of training.> Estrid was starting to back down. I couldn’t even say a thing. I had a feeling they would wave off whatever I said. 

<Explain to us why we should allow you to take our DNA then? What could->

<Gafinilan, be silent.> Mertil was the one to speak up again, snapping all four eyes to the other andalite. Gafinilan’s body trembles but then he looks away, nose wrinkling slightly. Mertil gives a small sniff.    
  
<You had saved my life and helped my friend here. I believe it is the least we could do by offering you our DNA.> Mertil replied, ears angling forward.    
  
Estrid slouches slightly in relief before sitting down on the ground like a dog, crossing her arms over her chest. She takes in a few controlled breaths before opening her eyes to look at Mertil, even smiling now.    
  
<Thank you.> She said, obviously just as thankful as she sounded. 

I snuck a look over at Gafinilan but he was looking away from us, glaring out at the window to the greenhouse in the backyard.

<It is my pleasure Estrid. You have been quite kind to us despite well…> He scuffs a hoof on the ground looking embarrassed. 

<My father had lost his tail and left us out of shame when I was a mere few months old. I am sympathetic to what has happened to you as I was with him. My father did not deserve shame nor do you.> Estrid dips her stalks as Mertil’s eyes lit up.    
  
<That is what I like about you Estrid. You are rather kind.> Mertil praised.    
  
Estrid dipped her stalks, the tips of her ears turning a slightly darker blue. <I am doing my best to be such.>   
  
“Great, now that we’re done with all of the tension bull, when can I acquire you guys?” I finally got tired of waiting and spoke up for the first time. All three andalites seemed to jolt before all eyes were on me.   
  
Mertil blinked his eyes rapidly for a few moments then sneaks an amused look at Gafinilan. Gafinilan jerked his upper body, embarrassment clear as day on his face. I could’ve probably guessed by now they were talking privately. 

<It would not be safe for Gafinilan to be acquired in his state. I do not wish to be acquired either since I would not be comfortable to do so.> Mertil explained, smiling sheepishly. <But we will give you some blood in a day or two.>

<I believe that will work. Are you okay with that Marco?> Estrid lightly bumped me in the side with the side of her tail. I nodded quickly, feeling relief wash over me. 

For some reason I wasn’t comfortable with touching either of those two either. It felt like I was planning on violating their space or something.

<Very well, now leave.> Gafinilan shakily gets to his hooves, body trembling. His fur rippled as it turned stark black and his lower body starts melting away. <I have work to do and Mertil must go feed.>   
  
“Kicking us out just like that?” I asked, getting up to my feet with Estrid’s help.    
  
Mertil was quick to move to Gafinilan’s side, pressing against him to steady the other male. For a moment I noticed a really weird affectionate look cross Mertil’s face as Gafinilan leans against him. It was sort of the look Estrid gave me when ever she help me. Maybe it was just some brotherly love thing?   
  
Estrid looked curious but said nothing as she draws me beside her with her tail, morphing as well. She looks over her shoulder as her neck develops enough to let her do it. <Mertil, Gafinilan, thank you for letting us do this.>   
  
Mertil snaps all four eyes to us, his ear tips turning blue as he curls his eyes into a smile. <To be quite honest, I’ve been wanting to pass on my genetics but you can probably tell why I hadn’t.>   
  
<It is alright…>  Estrid was pressing against me, looking at me with a nervous smile.    
  
I did  _ not  _ like what he was thinking about saying. They wanted to think of me, or at least my morph, as their kid or maybe they just wanted their genes to go on or something like that. I don’t know but I really didn’t want to think of that every time I had to morph an andalite.    
  
<Both of you get home safely and please avoid the main path through the forest.> Mertil called to us as we headed to the oak back door. Estrid perked up for a moment but stiffly nods in reply, her eyes narrowing.    
  
“Hey guys thanks! And Mertil, that offer is still on the table.” I called into the house as we walked out the door side by side.    
  
<Thank you very much, I am still deciding on it.> Mertil called out to me. I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot as we headed to the tree line.    
  
Estrid began to demorph again once we were out of sight of the house. She then leaned down, offering her back to me like she did a lot. I wasn’t even going to hesitate taking her offer. I happily jumped up before wrapping my arms around her torso.    
  
<I can not wait to see what kind of body you’ll make.> I could practically feel her humming with excitement as she breaks off into a light trot. I had to hold onto her tighter with my arms since she was bouncing me around a bit.

“What? I’m not handsome?” I joked, lightly pinching her cheek. Her trot broke for a moment, making her stumble. I barely stayed on which made me regret doing it. Wait was that really painful? Her expression looked pretty freaking pinched at the moment, like she was in pain. Oh man…

I could feel my face burning now. She was probably too polite to tell me off I guess.

<No! No! Not at all, as an  _ estreem  _ I enjoy morphing in all of it’s forms. To see what you will make will be quite exciting.> Estrid laughed nervously, her tail twitching along the ground a few times.    
  
I grabbed onto a branch as we passed by it, snapping it off. “Yeah, but don’t get too excited. I’m not even sure how it works.”

<It is rather easy.> Estrid replied, turning a stalk to look me in the eyes. <You simply must imagine the ones you had acquired and then begin morphing. Your new morph will start taking shape within your mind then you simply adjust it as you will.>

“Oh… right easy.” I muttered, wondering if it really was that easy. If either Ax or Estrid said it was easy it was probably going to be hard as hell to do. Sort of like beating the cyber demon in doom after watching your friend do it like three times.    
  
<Do not worry.> I clung to her tightly as she lightly hops over a fallen log, <I believe you can do it. You are far more intelligent then you give yourself credit for.>   
  
“Tell that to my teachers.” I muttered, loosening my grip on her. 

<Your teachers are fools, Marco.> Estrid tossed her head back, a lovely laugh echoing in my head.    
  
“What?” I was a bit surprised that she would say that.    
  
<Humans have a long way to go that is all. Your teachers do not know everything.>   
  
“Estrid, I get that andalites are super intelligent, but when someone controls your whole grade you can’t exactly go around calling them stupid. That’s like going up to the president and-”    
  
<Yes I can.>   
  
I fell silent, realizing that yeah she pretty much could. What were they going to do to her? Give her detention?    
  
I curled my arms tighter around her, looking over her shoulder as she breaks off into a heavy canter. Her breath billowed heavily out her nose as her ears pricked forward. The sound of her hoof beats echoing off of trees made me more relaxed. 

She begins to wade into a small creek as she straightens herself up more. I had to pull up my legs so I wouldn’t get cold water splashed over my legs. A few droplets did hit me but I didn’t really mind, it wasn’t too bad.

Estrid didn’t really let me ride her a lot but I did enjoy it when she did. Unlike Ax, she preferred it if I did anyway. She keeps talking about my ‘unsteady’ human legs when she knew for sure that they’re not unsteady. I think she just enjoyed doing stuff for me, the lovable weirdo.   
  
“Hey Estrid?”    
  
Estrid turned her stalk back around to face me, curling it into a smile.    
  
<Yes?>

“When I get my andalite morph, I want you to ride on my back.”

<I don’t think you can carry me->   
  
“Not as an andalite but like… a human. I kind of want you to know what it feels like.”   
  
She was silent for a moment then she dips a stalk at me. Her main eyes curled into a warm smile that pretty much was enough to make a guy like me swoon.    
  
<I believe I would enjoy that then.>   
  
I broke into another dumb smile. “Great.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So uh… this is their blood?” I picked up two vials filled with some kind of blue blood. It lazily swishes around the vials, covering the sides in sticky royal blue.  
  
<Yes, but please do be careful. Mertil warned me that he was not going to give us more if something happens to it. Gafinilian is too ill to take any more blood from him as well.> Ax crossed his arms over his chest, all four eyes focused on me. I could tell that he was warning me.  
  
<Aximili please, it’ll be fine.> Estrid gets up from her spot next to the T.V. to take a few steps to my side. She brushed her soft tail against my back while she curled her eyes in a smile at me. I felt a light shudder as she pulls her tail away. <I am glad you are finally going to get an andalite morph. Perhaps now we may understand each other better. After all, we do have human morphs too.>  
  
“Thanks Estrid.” At least she was supportive of my decision. Ax fought us on it for a few days acting really freaking salty too. Well anyway Estrid managed to shut him up and get our way. I had no clue how that girl manages to get Ax to snap out of it but I’d have to give her props.

<Now you must dip your finger into each one and acquire the DNA. Then you must perform the _frolis_ maneuver.> Ax starts leaning on his back legs as his eyes focused out into the distant forest. Man he looked like he was waiting for Visser Three to pop out or something. 

“Uh… Right.” I gave one of them back to Estrid who carefully took it from me. I blinked as her fingertips brushed slowly over my right ear as she leans down. Her emerald eyes narrowed into a smile that made my stomach do a flip and my legs go weak.  
  
<Marco, do not worry I am sure you will do well.> She pulls away but the damage had already been done. I could hardly stand now because my legs felt like jelly. How could she do that with a single look?  
  
I popped off the cap as I avoid looking at her again just in case she decided to do that again. I did not want to end up dropping this just because she started flirting with me. I eyed Ax instead who looked like his usual stotic self, but he was looking at me with all four eyes now. Great… who pissed in his cheerios this morning?  
  
I slipped my finger into the tube before dipping my finger into the blue blood poked at the bottom. The thick, cold liquid washes over my finger making me cringe. But one look at Ax’s smile was enough to make me bite the bullet.  
  
Once I had pulled out my finger, I shook it off before popping the cap back on. I offered it to Estrid in return for another. She smiled warmly at me as she handed me the other. I did the same as before but with less cringing of course. Once Estrid had taken the vial away, she stows them both away into a hip purse.  
  
<Now then, imagine the two beings you had acquired.> Estrid instructed gently, ignoring Aximili’s hoof stomp.  
  
<He must acquire me Estrid.> Ax looked at her with his eyes narrowed. Oh shit, was he going to really fight her again?  
  
Estrid ignored him, simply twitching an ear in reply. She really could hardly care it looked like it. Or maybe there was something she was worried about happening if I did acquire him. She did say that Ax was acting like some football jock.

“Alright then.” I shrugged, with a clever little plan in mind. Maybe Ax just needed a lesson considering Estrid seemed to be one hundred-percent trying to avoid him. 

Ax straightened himself before taking a few steps towards me. He holds out his hand as his eyes narrow slightly at me. I smiled innocently at the alien before grabbing onto his hand. I then take a HUGE step forward before sliding my hand up his arm. Ax jerked in shock as I slapped my hand _hard_ onto his rough cheek as I focused on acquiring him.

Let that teach him for messing with Estrid. He’s supposed to be her boyfriend not a thorn in her side!

In moments he slouches into my hand, his eyes narrowing into a sleepy look. He sways as I pulled my hand away, grinning. He then shakes his stalks a few times as he stomps a hoof. I could tell he was embarrassed by my bitch slap-and-acquire. He shakes his lower body before retreating back into the scoop, tail raised and trembling.  
  
<Ah…> Estrid looked surprised as she watched him closed the curtains. <That was rather… unexpected. I was expecting him to be more aggressive than that.>  
  
“I guess it was that good then.” I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
<Now then…> She looked embarrassed.  
  
“Yeah, Yeah let me get started.”  
  
I closed my eyes and began imagining Ax, Mertil, and Gafinilan all at the same time. Slowly but surely they began to meld together. I was a bit thrown off that they were actually squishing together in my head but I realized that I could mess with the new andalite blob. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be.  
  
First I imagined Mertil’s soft, sky blue fur and then tossed in Gafinilan’s darker coat to get one that was just in the middle. Then I focused on mixing Ax’s and Mertil’s faces while keeping them young. But I didn’t really need to focus on age, it looked like the morphing technology was taking care of it for me. So all I had to do was make the body.  
  
Gafinilan’s height and body mixed in with Mertil’s leaner muscle.

Ax’s tail blade and Gafinilan’s thick tail.

Mertil’s bright blue eyes mixed in with Gafinilan’s darker amber. I was pretty happy to see that I got some kind of cosmic purple color, neat. 

Gafinilan’s thick dark blue mane in Ax’s style...  
  
Finally, I settled on a height between Ax and Gafinilan that would put me higher than both Estrid and Ax.  
  
When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was starting to rapidly morph.  
  
First my back bone snapped and bent at an angle that should’ve hurt like hell, but I didn’t feel a thing. A new extra pair of legs sprout from my stomach as my legs start to snap and bend, forming weird bent legs. A pair of stalk eyes sprout of my head with an odd _shhhhluck_ sound and within a minute I was seeing from them. But it hurt like hell and I decided to close them until I finished my morph.

My legs suddenly sprout up high making me almost stumble in the process. I barely managed to keep standing by spreading my legs out alla Bambi on ice. But my body catches up with them and the muscles started to snap as they rapidly start growing. 

My mouth rapidly disappeared while my nostrils started to grow and split into two more across my face. I found it weird to have no mouth but I could twitch my face to make my nose get bigger or smaller. Heh.

By the time I finished morphing, I could feel the andalite mind starting to bubble up under me. At first I was expecting something super alert or even egotistically calm but I was surprised by what it really was. 

I felt like I was super happy and that everything was going to be okay. Like I could jump over a ravine and live. Who knows? I feel powerful enough. No I _was_ powerful enough. There was little room for worry.  
  
My stalk eyes opened while my main eyes settled on a female. My eyes wandered over her body, my interest piquing a bit. Of course why wouldn’t I be interested? But the question was if she was interested in me?  
  
My nostrils flared for a moment as they took in her muted scent, which only slightly interested me. She was a young female but of offspring bearing age. She did not seem to have a male around nor did she seem leery of me as a single female normally would be.  
  
I was far more interested in that she was staring at me intently, her gaze roving over my body. I puffed myself up as I lifted my tail, showing off my impressive blade to her. Let her look! I am a fine guy after all, who wouldn’t like me?  
  
The female’s eyes lit up but not in interest but in surprise. I could feel my hearts starting to beat harder with excitement as she slowly starts taking steps forward. Was she wanting to see more?  
  
<Marco?> She comes to a stop a few feet away, narrowing her eyes at me.  
  
Words? Wait… what _are_ words? I could both hear her and see what she was talking about at the same time. It was like two senses overlapping each other. I was confused and upset that she would do something that strange to me.  
  
<Marco, I believe you are not in control of your morph. Please do so.> Estrid… that was her name right?  
  
Suddenly I snapped back into control as I realized that I wasn’t an andalite but Marco, the human boy who _morphed_ into an andalite.  
  
<Yeah, that was pretty freaky. I think this morph wanted to impress you or something.> I laughed, lowering my tail. That thing felt slightly weighty. Pleasant to my andalite morph. Weighty was good to him, it meant stronger.  
  
<I can understand as to why. You had morphed a male entering his prime years it would seem.> Estrid observed, looking me over from head to toe again. Once again the andalite was pretty happy about that. Interest!  
  
<Is that a bad thing? Am I too old?>  
  
<No… you are right where you should be… I like how tall you had made yourself.> She approached me again, her ears flicking forward as she looks into my main eyes. <I do have an interest in tall males to be frank. Perhaps this will work out well.>

<I’m glad you like it.> I tried making a smile but I realized I had no mouth. I flexed, like the macho guy I am, for her before flexing my tail over my head. 

I noticed her shoulders shaking like she was laughing. For a moment I kind of felt like taking her face into my hands and squishing it.

<Alright then, you better show Aximili your morph. I’m sure he would appreciate it.> Estrid brushes by me, running her tail lightly over my side. I followed after her with a stalk, noticing that she was clearly embarrassed. But both me and my morph found her to be beyond adorable. Oh man… if only...

I then head to the scoop, poking my head inside. The first thing that hit me was the strong smell of something in here. For some reason it upset my morph even making it a bit angry. Was this what Estrid meant by _ushla?_

<Hey Ax I->

There was a blade at my throat within moments causing me to freeze. I sucked in a breath through my nose as it slowly turns upwards before coming to rest under my chin. It then brushes down, but this time me made it shiver in an unpleasant way. 

<Marco your morph is too large.> Ax mumbled as he pulled his tail away, avoiding my gaze. He settles against one wall of the tent, steadily staring at me with a stalk.  
  
<What the heck was that for?> I snapped, rubbing my throat. Though I was a bit excited now for some reason. Why?

<You placed your hand upon my cheek.> Ax’s eyes curled into a glare as he steps forward, raising his tail in a threat posture. I was half tempted to pin him to the ground just because I could. He was testing me, I just knew it.

<Yeah, but why did you do that?> I could feel my tail twitching behind me. I knew that he probably wasn’t intending to hurt me but considering the state he was in, I wouldn’t be completely sure. 

<The only reason why I did this was to please Estrid, remember that. Don't ever do that again.> I felt my fur bristle unpleasantly as he walks by me, ears pointed towards the entrance of the tent.  
  
<Right, I will, thanks anyway.> This wasn’t normally how Ax acted at all. What happened with that chill know-it-all idiot from before? Was this really what it’s like when andalites go hormonal? Are they _really_ this freaking aggressive?

<Ax? Marco?> Estrid suddenly poked her upper body into the scoop making me spring up into the air, causing me to hit my stalks on the top of the scoop.  
  
<OW!> Pain seared through those tender little eyes of mine, making me stumble as my head began to throb. I thumped down onto my butt as I placed both hands over the both of them, trying to stop them throbbing.  
  
<Estrid, you seemed to->  
  
<Yes I know Aximili,> Estrid cuts him off right there. She let out a small annoyed snort before she walked to my side, leaning down over me. Estrid gently moves my hands away, weighing my stalks in her hand. I went still as she looks them over, frowning.  
  
<Not injured but it looked like it hurt quite a bit.> Estrid lets go of my eyestalks before glancing over at Ax. Ax look _livid_ as he looked between me and Estrid. I could feel my butt fur pretty much pricking again at his glare.  
  
<Marco?> I felt Estrid brush up against my side for a moment with her tail, making me stiffen slightly. The andalite below my own mind was practically giddy at the contact. But I was a bit unsure.  
  
<Yeah?> I start to get to my hooves, rubbing my head. I noticed Aximili was at my side as well, looking up at me with a heated glare on his face.  
  
<Shall we go for a run? I’m sure you would like to try out that body.> As she said ‘body’ I could feel her brushing her fingers lightly over one of my arms. I could feel my ear tips burning again.  
  
<Yeah… that sounds good.> I answered, feeling like I was getting lost in her eyes as we stared at each other.  
  
Estrid leaned against me while leading me out. I almost freaking jumped again when Ax slapped his tail against my other side, eyeing Estrid with a simple smile. Estrid lifts up her tail as she flares her nostrils then looks away.  
  
Oh great, it looked like they were fighting yet again. This time with _me_ between them _._ Yeah this was not happening at all.  
  
<Hey Ax?>  
  
Ax jerked, ripping his eyes off of Estrid long enough to focus up at me face.  
  
<Yes Marco?>  
  
<How fast are you?> I smiled warmly at him as I lightly bumped my tail against his. Ax looked at his tail then back at me before looked back at his tail.  
  
<I do not think you are skilled enough to fight me Marco.> He replied bluntly though I saw his tail quivering like he wanted to. Yeah he wanted to fight that was for sure but I didn’t. I wanted to run.  
  
<No, no I mean how fast can you run?> I laughed.  
  
<Average for an andalite, faster for a human like you.> Ax lifted his chin as he gazes directly in my both my main eyes and stalk eyes. The andalite in me did _not_ like that a single bit.  
  
<Aximili please, we do not need to fight with him as well.>  
  
<If he wishes to race me then allow him to.> Ax snaps a stalk towards Estrid, frowning with it.

<It’s alright Estrid, I can handle him.> I laughed, tail twitching. Man if he didn’t smell like a sweat covered locker room after a football game, I wouldn’t be as happy to fight with him. The andalite was ready to throw down. 

<Alright, on my count then. To the tree-line.> I stepped forward. Ax looked me over for a moment before wrinkling his nose as he steps beside me. Estrid took a few steps back, huffing at the both of us talking about ‘males’ and ‘ruined day’. Probably going to need to apologize after this.  
  
<One, two, three… Go!>  
  
We both broke off into a dead run. I had a bit of an advantage by having longer legs but Ax seemed to bound like some kind of deer on steroids. Oh man, who knew someone who stretch that far out?  
  
At first he kept by my side like some angry race horse ready to bite their rival. But I began to hear his hoof beats farther and farther behind me, moment by moment. I looked behind me at one point only to catch him _way_ behind me. He looked beyond ticked.  
  
But I won by the time we reached the edge of the woods. Having longer legs was a heck of a lot more useful than having moves that would make an olympic runner jealous. Even as I trotted around him, I could tell as he bent over at the waist, panting, that he was ticked.

But before I could say anything to him, Estrid comes up to us with her tail raised in a friendly gesture. At least it was friendly to the andalite in me. The andalite in me was actually enjoying having a good look at her tail.

Estrid pressed firmly against my side as she looks up at me with a frown. I could tell something was up. Whenever something was up, it probably was something bad.

<We might need to leave now.> Her tail curled over my own as she spoke. For some reason that was really relaxing for me. Like putting a nice soft quilt on yourself when it’s really cold outside. I even started leaning into her a bit because of it.

<Why is that?> Ax steps around me, to face Estrid with a curious tilt of his head.

<I just met Tobias outside and he had instructed me to tell you to meet everyone in the barn in exactly an hour.> Estrid slips her tail off of mine, facing me with a nervous look. <It is about Visser Three.>

<Yeah, of course it’s about Visser Three. It’s always about Visser Three, what’s new?>  
  
<It might involve Visser One.>  
  
I dropped my raised tail slowly turning a stalk to her face. She knew exactly what Visser One, or more specifically, her host meant to me. Her host was my mother, my mother that was supposed to be dead but a year ago I found out that she wasn’t. She was worse than dead.  
  
<Alright… We better go then.> I stiffened up, my stalks shooting up. What was going on now?

<Demorph Marco.> Ax sounded ticked still as he passed by me, already growing feathers. <We are done for today. Estrid, you better do so too. I would’ve hoped you would have done so when Tobias had talked to you. You are becoming too complacent.>  
  
<Ax…> Estrid’s looked at him like he had slapped her. But fortunately, he already had his ego slapped around. But maybe he needed to be slapped around more after that comment.  
  
<It’s alright Estrid, let’s just go.> I started to demorph, watching as he stayed far away from us as he morphed.  
  
I was getting worried about what was going on with him. When was he going to stop acting like a jerk? Estrid was already upset enough with him trying to fight and argue with her. But now he was going after me too. When was he going to stop?


	5. Chapter 5

“So pretty much we’ve got Visser One on Earth ‘checking up’ on Visser Three’s new amazing demorphing ray. That on top of Visser Three disappearing? What the heck is going on up there?” I sat up on the hay bale I’ve been sitting on, putting my hands on my knees.    
  
“Yeah, I can understand Visser One showing up… but Visser Three going missing?” Cassie’s gaze flicks to Jake who crossed his arms over his chest. 

“That’s a bad thing?” Rachel punched her fist into her hand. “One less yeerk to worry about!”

"Normally I would say that it’s a good thing. But if Visser One is back on Earth… that could mean trouble.” He said, looking between us.    
  
“Yeah great, so are we going to play detective and have our trusty dogs sniff him out? And trusty dogs as in us in some kind of canine morph sniffing him out?”    
  
Jake looked at me before looking at Cassie then back at me. My jaw almost dropped to the floor.    
  
“You’re joking, we really are going to sniff him out.”   
  
“That’s about as good as it’s going to get I guess. I vote Marco goes first.”    
  
I looked at Rachel, making a disgusted face at her. Rachel just flipped the bird at me then looked away.

<I do believe that choosing to track a yeerk visser by scent would be a very poor choice. For all we know, he isn’t even on Earth. We must figure out his location he was at last and work from there.> Estrid takes a few steps forward towards the center of the group. Oh great, she’s doing her thing again. That thing where she tries to take control of the group for a moment. 

“Estrid’s right.” Jake sighed, rubbing his face. “We need to figure out where he went missing.”   
  
<I think Ax and Estrid might be better for this than we are guys.> Tobias spoke up from the rafters. <They can probably hack into some yeerk database and find out where he went missing. They probably have some records of it right?>   
  
“Yeah… right…” Jake didn’t look to thrilled about it. He looked at Ax then at Estrid before his shoulders went slack. “Yeah, I guess it would be better. Maybe while they’re doing that we can visit the Chee and see if they know anything.”   
  
“Hey Do you mind if I go with them? They might need some extra strength on hand just in case.” I hopped off of the hay bale. “I don’t think we  _ all  _ need to go see the Chee anyway.”

I really didn’t want to leave Ax and Estrid going on a spying mission alone. They  _ had  _ done it before but from what Estrid told me, it was incredibly dangerous. But now them doing it again? Alone? No way I was letting that happen. 

I noticed Cassie looking at me pretty intensely while Jake just averted his gaze. What was that about?    
  
“Marco if that’s what you want, then go ahead. Maybe it might be better to have an extra pair of eyes.” Jake conceded. “But you’re taking Rachel with you.”   
  
“Oh  _ hell  _ yeah.” Rachel called from somewhere behind me. I chose to ignore it.    
  
<I am certain we can do this on our own, Jake.> Estrid stepped in beside me, looking down at me with a disapproving frown. I really didn’t care if she wanted me to come along or not, I didn’t want either of them going alone again.    
  
“Marco  _ does  _ have a point. Remember what happened last time?” Cassie had turned away from us, leaning over a cage with a rabbit in it. “I don’t really want to go on a rescue mission again.”   
  
I noticed Ax was acting very much himself through this whole thing. Keeping to himself and not jumping into the conversation. Actually he was just intently staring at what looked like the floor but I made sure to follow his eyes, noticing one was focused on Estrid’s…   
  
Rude.

<I’m going to have to agree with them as well Estrid, you both are pretty capable but there’s a chance you both could get caught again.> Tobias ruffled his feathers as he settles on a lower beam. 

Estrid looked at Rachel but considering her maniacal smile, she didn’t even try to get her on her side. So the andalite just sighs before slipping back to Ax’s side. Ax looked at her with a frown and she suddenly snaps her head in his direction, eyes widening. I tensed up waiting for her to do something but she just turns away before walking off to some corner of the barn. I was going to have to put my money on Ax telling her to stay out of human decisions.    
  
“Right…” Jake seemed to be looking at Ax with a slightly suspicious expression. I guess he probably had already figured out that they had a small fight. “So the rest of us will meet up at the mall at twelve Saturday while Marco, Ax, Estrid, and Rachel meet up at Ax’s scoop.”   
  
Ax dipped his stalks in reply to him, though he didn’t seem to be completely paying attention. I needed to get alone with him and talk about what he’s been doing lately. I’m getting worried that things were escalating too fast between him and Estrid. 

“Alright guys, let’s get going. I’ve gotta get back home for dinner.” Jake picked up his backpack off the ground, slugging it over his shoulder. I saw something flying out the window, which at first I thought was Tobias until I realized that he was still hanging around. 

<Very well then, Rachel feel free to visit me for a small briefing if you so desire to.> Ax tipped at stalk at Rachel. Rachel just shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest.    
  
“Yeah I probably can Thursday, I’m pretty much free that day.” She replied, raising an eyebrow at him.    
  
<Very well then.> Ax began to rapidly morph into his harrier morph and once he was done, he was out the window just like Estrid had been. Rachel followed Cassie out the barn door while Jake snuck out the back, jogging down to the fields.    
  
That just left me and Tobias.    
  
<Hey Marco?>   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
<Once you’re done morphing, I gotta talk to you about Estrid and Ax.>   
  
Oh boy. 

“Yeah…”    
  
I was already hesitating on morphing now but I had to get out of here. So I began to morph into my travel morph. Once I was done I flapped my wings and joined Tobias on the rafts, ruffling my feathers as I do. 

Tobias glanced over me then took off, rapidly flapping his wings as he did. I waited a few moments before heading out too, nervousness already eating at my insides. Of course he would notice something's up and  _ of course  _ he would go asking me. After all I was ‘good friends’ with both Estrid and Ax.

<So what’s up Tobias?> I awkwardly asked, wondering how the heck I was going to explain anything. 

<I’ve been noticing Ax and Estrid avoiding each other more often. Ax said he’s just hormonal and that Estrid is avoiding him because she thinks he’s getting too violent. But I’ve got a feeling that isn’t what’s up is it?>   
  
Oh boy, oh boy.

I flapped my wings as I caught a thermal high above Tobias. <Ax is hormonal but I think he might think I’m hitting on Estrid.>

There was a moment’s pause before Tobias asked, < _ Are  _ you?>   
  
<Only jokingly.> I felt offended.

<You know Ax doesn’t take jokes well. I think you really should back off.> Tobias warned.    
  
<... Yeah you’re right.> I wasn’t even going to fight him on that one. After all, Estrid was Ax’s  _ girlfriend _ I really didn’t have much of a right to flirt with her. No matter how much I wanted to.    
  
<Thanks for agreeing. Have a good night.> With that curt farewell, Tobias tipped his wing before circling down towards the forest below us. My sharp osprey eyes followed him for a moment before I flapped off towards the bus stop.    
  
As much as I really liked Estrid that didn’t mean she liked me. I would be pretty ticked too if someone was flirting with my girlfriend in front of me. The only reason Tobias lets me do it with Rachel is because he  _ knows  _ I’m joking. Ax on the other hand probably didn’t so he was getting defensive. Maybe if I toned it down Estrid might not fight with him as much.    
  
I could sigh. Why did love have to be so complicated? Estrid was pretty much the girl of my dreams with a sweet personality to boot. But Ax already had dibs on her considering they both were the same species. There was no way that it would work out anyway. It just wouldn’t…   
  
My heart hurts… it really does.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel quietly walked beside me as we headed up to Ax’s scoop for a meeting. It was kind of weird not having Jake being the one to make a plan. Like really weird. I mean he’s the man with the plan but it looks like Ax gotta be the boy with ploy. At least I hoped he had one.

“So what do you think they’ve got planned?” Rachel snapped a branch off a tree as we walked out of the treeline. She swung it around a few times before snapping it in half then tossing it.    
  
“Maybe we might just do it good cop-bad cop style and just interrogate a yeerk.” I joked with a laugh.    
  
“Yeah right, but if we do I’m the bad cop.” Rachel snorted.    
  
I smirked at her then looked forward not really surprised to see Ax hanging around outside. Though he looked like he was messing with something… like a square box I think. He was looking at us too with one of his eye-stalk things but he seemed more focused on what he was doing. Something that really did both me was that Estrid didn’t look like she was anywhere near the scoop.    
  
Don’t tell me they had another fight.    
  
“Hey Ax-man.” I waved at the andalite boy with a grin. His nostrils flared for a moment before he simply shook himself.    
  
<Good Afternoon Marco… and Rachel.> He politely greeted us as we made it up to him.    
  
“What’s that?” Rachel pointed to the box in his hand.    
  
<It is something Estrid had taken off one of the yeerks last night.> He sounded slightly ticked now. <How foolish of her I must say…>   
  
“She  _ what _ .”    
  
Okay now I was a bit upset myself. She did a mission on her own? How stupid was she? What if she gotten capture or even worse?!   
  
“Tch, saved us some trouble at least.” Rachel reached for the cube but Ax was pretty quick to keep it away from her.    
  
<Do not touch it.> Ax warned, keeping it high above his head.    
  
“Why?” Rachel huffed.    
  
<Because it is a tracking beacon of some sort. I have no idea why a yeerk would be carrying one of these. It’s been deactivated due to her touching it but surely human or yeerk DNA will reactivate it.> Ax snapped.    
  
“Jeez, alright.” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. “So where is she anyway? She’s gotta knew why they had it.”   
  
Ax simply twitched an ear in reply as he looked off into the forest. I followed his right stalk eye just in time to see Estrid’s slim form slipping between the trees. She then just disappeared into the darkness. I looked back at Ax, wondering what the heck was up this time. I could understand being worried about her but I really wished he would just  _ chill. _

Ax stared at me in reply to my look but it looked like he wasn’t going to tell me anything. Maybe I should just invite Estrid to stay over a night at my place or something when my dad is pulling an all nighter at work. Maybe she might need that. Yeah, I think so.

“Huh, I guess she doesn’t want to talk.” Rachel shrugged her shoulders, seeming like she didn’t notice anything up.   
  
<No she does not.> Ax confirms as he rolls the cube in his hands. <But either way, I am glad she had fetched this anyway. This will be rather useful in figuring out what might have happened to Visser Three.>   
  
“Got a plan Ax-Man?” I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk.

<The yeerks have obviously planted several of these to search for the culprit. This may have not been the first time a yeerk has gone missing. Considering it deactivates as soon as it leaves the yeerk’s hands means that whoever they’re looking for might be other yeerks. We could very well have a yeerk rebel group on our hands.>   
  
Oh man, I had to credit Ax for one thing... it’s that he really thinks things through. I felt like we were about to embark on some kind of huge mystery noir movie-type thing. Like I should be wearing a detective outfit or something. 

“It couldn’t be Aftran’s group right?”   
  
<I am afraid that is correct. Whether or not they are on our side is debatable but we must find them soon. Who knows when they’ll start kidnapping us.> Ax twitched his tail a few times, looking out into the forest.    
  
Was he worried about Estrid?   
  
“So what’s the plan then?”   
  
<We must set a trap and bait it.> Ax answered simply, blinking his main eyes down at me before looking at Rachel. <I believe Rachel will make a fine subject for this.>   
  
“What? Don’t tell me we’re doing this damsel in distress bullshit.” Rachel crossed her arms firmly over her chest, glaring at Ax. Ax simply shook his stalks in reply as he turned the cube in his hands a few times.    
  
<No, there must be a huge ruckus outside of the main sharing hall and I believe that you will be best for it.> Ax’s eyes curled at Rachel. <I require your African Elephant morph Rachel.>   
  
Rachel’s eyes lit up as she punched her fist into her hand. “Does that mean I can destroy stuff?”

<Of course.>   
  
“Hell yeah!”   
  
Ax then turned his attention to me, tipping a stalk slightly as he does. <Marco, you and I will be keeping watch for suspicious activity during the distraction.>

“What about Estrid?” Those words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. Damn it…   
  
<She will be staying away.> Ax replied simply, his tail curling over his back. <It is her punishment for going out earlier to take this. It is rather foolish of her to reveal herself to a yeerk. Especially one holding a tracking device such as this.>   
  
“Right…” Ass. What made him think he could do that?

“So what time then?” Rachel’s eyes glittered with delight as she looked up at Ax. She didn't even care that Estrid was being excluded...   
  
<Midnight Earth time. Please do meet me here.> Ax’s attention was pretty much focused on the trees now. <You are now dismissed.>   
  
He didn’t even wait for us to say good-bye before cantering off, his tail held high up in the air. I frowned after him before looking at Rachel who was giving me some kind of smug smile. Like the kind of smile she knew something I didn’t. What was up with that?!   
  
“What?!” 

“Oh nothing… nothing at all.” Rachel hummed as she walked off, starting to morph an owl. 

“Seriously, what is with that look?” I whined as already my skin started prickling as feathers starting forming on my arms.    
  
“Just for me to know and you to never find out~” Rachel hummed melodically just before her face turned into a beak.    
  
“Comen!” My mouth turned into a beak as well.    
  
<Nope.>   
  
<Please?!>   
  
<Nuh-uh. It’s a secret.>   
  
<Jerk…>   
  
<Know it and love it.>


End file.
